Faces From The Past
by Midnightkit18
Summary: ever wonder what would happen, if someone from the Sohma's past decided to show up again? Please read to find out. It's better then it sounds, please read and review. Pairings haven't been determined yet. Rated T from Kyo and Vixie's mouths.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket but I do own Vixie and Todd and their father Damian and the other oc's.

Please review and rate.

**Faces From The Past.**

**A Fruits Basket fanfic**

**By: Yvonne Bell.**

Chapter # 1- A Chance Meeting.

Hello, my name is Vixie Sanders or Vix if you please, and I have a twin named Todd Sanders and this our story of how we met the most interesting people ever, The Sohmas.

It all began on a sunny day, late in the spring just after 2nd term started. Todd and I were just walkin around town, when we got bored and that's not a good thing. Todd and I aren't exactly um….normal if you catch my drift. So, in an attempt to cure our boredom we began looking around for something to do, my eyes soon landed on a store window. I grinned, then elbowed my brother in the side,

" Ow! Geez Vix, what you do that for?" Then his eyes followed my grinning face to where I was looking and paled, but soon began to grin as well.

I looked at Todd and he looked at me still grinning

"You thinking what I'm thinking, oh dear brother of mine?" I said my grin turning mischievous.

"Of course, my beloved sister….of course" He told me, grinning just as mischievously as me. Soon, we both started across the street, starting to put our plan into action.

You see Todd and I aren't exactly innocent, on the contrary we're the complete opposite of innocent. We're more like little demons, literally because Todd and I aren't even human, we're actual real live demons and young ones too. So, just as we got across the street, we put the plan into full swing. I walked into the store, and immediately made a beeline for the jewellery section to look at this beautiful necklace that caught my eye, and as predicted, a rough voice spoke to me harshly.

" What are you doing here little miss, hmmm?" That made me twitch, I 'hate' being called 'little' even though, I don't have much in the height department, it still annoyed the hell outta me. Then I made myself act 'nice' and answered him sweetly, almost making me wanna barf.

"Why, nothing my good sir. I was just checking out this beautiful necklace here." I picked it up to show him, or so it seemed. In reality I was giving Todd the signal to move in, which he did swiftly. I turned my attention back to the store owner and spoke to him again.

" I really like it, but I don't have enough to get it" I sighed here, " Well, I'll just have to put it back know."

As I was returning the necklace to it's place, when I noticed how close the clerk and I were, and I was becoming increasingly nervous. Ya see, I haven't exactly had any good experiences with men. His breathe tickled the back of my neck, sending shivers down my spine and not the good kind. Then he spoke, his voice unusually husky and deep.

" I think it would look great on you, it would bring out your eyes and compliment that gorgeous white hair of yours."

He was right against my back, I froze. I had completely frozen to the spot, I couldn't move a single muscle, my body wouldn't allow it. The clerk whispered in my ear as his hands began to pick up the necklace I just put down and began to place it around my neck, his fingers brushing my collar bone.

" Here, let me help you try it on."

I let out a shuttering gasp, and looked around desperately to find a way out. ' Oh Kami Todd, where are you when I actually need you?' I thought in desperation, terrified outta my mind. His hands had begun to slide lower down to my chest, I was completely frozen in place when I heard this voice yelling.

" Hey! What the hell ya doin, you Bastard!"

My head snapped around to look at the owner of that voice that had just saved me, wondering if it was Todd come to my rescue. But it wasn't, it was this guy who didn't look much older than me, with bright orange hair and gorgeous wine-coloured eyes. ' Who is this kid?' I thought to myself. ' And why is he saving me?' but before I could say anything more, he spoke again.

" I asked what the hell are ya doing to that girl you Bastard!"

The clerk was startled by this strange boy's sudden appearance, to be honest……so was I, who was he? And why was he helping me? The clerk seemed to regain his composure and said coldly to the boy,

" What's it look like? I'm helping a customer, try on one of our necklaces"

Then he glared the boy, who glared right back. I looked between the two of them and could feel the tension between them. The boy who just saved me gave a snort of disgust.

" What's it look like? Well, it looks to me like your sexually harassing that girl, your "customer". He put that in quoatations.

The clerk flushed with embarrassment, I snorted embarrassment? Ya right, more like completely annoyed at being caught. Before I could do anything more, the boy grabbed my arm and placed me behind him, I was vaguely aware of how good-looking he was but then my thoughts strayed back to my brother Todd, who had been with me earlier ' know where is he?' I thought as I looked around for him.

Finally, I spotted him nearby and sighed with relief "phew!" Todd looked at me when he heard me and grinned, showing me his loot. I grinned too, than looked back at the boy who had saved me. He and the clerk were having a stare down when finally the boy broke eye contact with the clerk and came over to me. Todd immediately stepped in front of me defensively, ready to punch this boy's face in, his sweater bulging slightly from everything he had nicked. Yes, Todd and I were thieves and damn good ones too, I might add. The boy didn't even bat an eye. He looked at me over his shoulder and asked rather gruffly,

"Hey, you alright?" I flinched a bit at his tone but nodded.

" Yes, I'm fine. Thanks for asking" I bowed to him, he nodded curtly then turned to Todd and spoke.

"Hey! Look out for her next time ok!" There seemed to be a sense of commanding in his tone.

Todd nodded coldly too the boy " Fine, I will"

His voice came out in a sort of growl. I grimaced slightly and shuttered a bit, everytime Todd spoke like that it scared the shit out of me. The boy nodded then pushed past Todd and out the door of the shop. The clerk seemed to come back to his senses and turned to Todd and I, almost like he didn't understand why we there.

Then his face purpled " Hey! You haven't paid for that stuff yet!" he indicated to what Todd had under his sweater and my necklace.

I finally seemed to come back to my senses and said " Uh oh, time to go!"

With that said I bolted towards the door, with Todd close on my heels " Yup! Time to go!" We both ran out of the shop, the clerk chasing after us, his fist raised and his face purple.

Todd and I were laughing so hard our sides begun to hurt as we ran. The clerk screaming at the top of his lungs behind us,

"Come back here! Come back here you thieves! Come back here!"

Todd and I kept running and glancing over our shoulders at the angry clerk. We turned completely around and stopped briefly to flip him off before we continued running, both snickering with laughter.

As we were running we didn't look where we were going, big mistake because within moments we collided with a group of warm bodies. CRASH! I was knocked clean off my feet and a body landed ontop of mine and another near my hand, a third ontop of the body already on me and another on the body beside my hand.

" Dammit! That hurt!" a familiar voice said.

'It couldn't be' I thought and spun around as best I could with two bodies on me, it was….it was the boy who had saved me. I could feel my cheeks beginning to burn as I realized he was ontop of me.

" Well, this isn't compromising" Todd said, referring to the young girl ontop of him. She blushed and scrambled off of him.

" I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry I should've watched where I was going, I'm so sorry……um I'm Tohru Honda. Who are you?" the girl said frantically.

Todd just smirked, flashing that charming smile of his, then he tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

" Names Todd, Todd Sanders nice to meet you Tohru" then he kissed her hand, causing her to become flustered again. I rolled my eyes, typical, always playing the gentleman. I snorted, ya right, Todd, my brother a gentleman?….that's an understatement.

Then I brought my attention back to the position the boy and I were in, plus another boy I didn't recognize. This other boy had silver hair and purple eyes and he too didn't look much older then me, Tohru, the girl that had landed on Todd and the boy who had saved me.

" Well, this 'isn't' awkward" I said, the boys looked at me underneathe them and blushed.

Then they both scrambled off of me and the second boy with silver hair and purple eyes said,

" I'm truly sorry miss, I apologize for what happened. I'm Yuki Sohma by the way, and you are?" He was so polite, it almost made me sick but I answered anyway.

"Names Vixie, Vixie Sanders or Vix ,whichever you prefer. An don't worry about it, it was Todd's fault as well as my own so…no worries." I smiled.

Todd bristled next to me, his ears and tail appearing briefly.

"What's that suppose to mean Vix huh?" he said annoyed

I looked at him, my eyes narrowed than widened " Todd….um"

He gave me an annoyed look, then looked down at himself because I was pointing at him and he paled.

" Oh shit!" quickly, he calmed himself down enough that his ears and tail vanished. At least our cushions were too busy to notice, or so I thought. The orange-haired one had seen Todd out of the corner of his eye and whispered " No way…it couldn't be them, could it?"

Cliff hanger, read and review if you like it and want more please.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits basket But I do own the oc's.

Chapter #2- Re-united once again the cat and the foxes.

"You stupid cat, what are you gawking at? Is it Miss Sanders?" The one called Yuki said.

My ears twitched briefly 'cat?' I thought. 'What does Yuki mean by stupid cat? And why does that seem familiar?' I pondered.

The other boy bristled " What was that? What was that you damn rat?" He was furious, but that name also seemed familiar.

'Damn rat? Why's that familiar?" I thought, then shook my head it couldn't be could it? ' but the name Yuki also sounds familiar, but why?' I thought again.

"Goddamit!" I swore, everyone stopped and stared at me. I blushed with a sweatdrop on my head.

" Heh heh oops, did I say that outloud?" I questioned. The others all nodded in unison…and I blushed with embarrassment.

"Um…..oh yuki-kun, Kyo-kun we have to hurry home or Shigure-san will become worried" Tohru quickly turned to Todd and I.

" I'm sorry we couldn't speak more Vixie-Kun and Todd-kun, but we really must hurt back."

Todd and I both were surprised that she had just met us and yet she was calling us 'kun' like we were her friends "Uh….ya right" I said distractedly.

Had she just said kyo or was I wrong? I turned to face the boys and saw they were both staring at the girl. I knew who Yuki was, he was the one with the silver hair and purple eyes, so if she said 'Kyo' would that mean that he….I glanced at the boy who had saved me earlier and almost as if realization had dawned on me as I looked at him, I felt sick. I don't know why though?

" Kyo…could it really be you?" I had said out loud, then I slammed my hands over my mouth as they all looked at me, and blushed.

" what did you say?" Kyo said to me, I knew it was him now. I was absolutely positive know.

" oh…oh ah nothing, nothing Ha Ha!" I said distractedly, waving my hands infront of my face. 'I look like a complete idiot!' I scolded myself.

" um…shouldn't you guys be going? You don't want to be late do you?" I inquired and as predicted, Tohru began to panic.

" EH? OH NO! OH NO! WE HAVE TO GO! WE HAVE TO! COME ON KYO-KUN, YUKI-KUN! WE SHOULD HURRY OR SHIGURE-SAN WILL BE WORRIED!" then she began to dance around frantically, it was quiet amusing though. The he spoke, the one called Kyo and Tohru stopped.

" Tohru, calm down and go on without me ok? You and Yuki both, I'll catch up ok? Actually, just tell Shigure I'm goin to be home late ok?" he said with his bangs covering his eyes, so I couldn't see them. ' What is he thinking?' I wondered curiously.

Tohru stopped dancing around and said in a bit of a worried tone " Ok Kyo-kun….you sure?" she asked him.

He tensed up a bit then said a bit more forcefully then he intended " YEAH!"

Tohru whined a bit as if Kyo had tried to hit her " o..ok Kyo-kun, if your sure Yuki-kun and I will go" She then put her head down and looked a bit sad.

Kyo felt horrible for what he said to her and said " look Tohru…I'm so.." but he stopped mid-sentence because Yuki had just shot him a dirty look.

That clamed him up, he turned on his heel and stomped off in the opposite direction. Todd and I moved aside as he did this. Then we glanced at Yuki and Tohru once more before we went after Kyo. Todd stopped and turned around and smiled warmly at Tohru and Yuki, moreso Tohru and said quickly

" Don't worry, Vix and I will be with him, so he'll be fine. After all we know these streets like the back of our hands, so no worries" Todd smiled one more time then ran to catch up to Kyo and I.

He didn't see the identical looks of surprise and worry on both Yuki and Tohru's faces.

Todd and I were hurrying to keep up with Kyo's strides. I was moving pretty fast and didn't see where I was going, then suddenly my foot slipped.

" Ah! Dammit all to hell!" I yelled out in annoyance.

Kyo had stopped and spun around when he heard me curse. He was now by my side along with Todd, looking concerned but amused at the same time.

" Still as clumsy as ever, aren't u Vix?" he said this then laughed.

I glared at him, but smiled and laughed as well " Ha Ha, Ya I Guess I am Kyo, I guess I am." Looking down at my ankle I tried to move it and grimaced.

"Great…." I said annoyed.

"It's sprained isn't it?" I asked him, Kyo only sighed and nodded then surprising me completely, he turned around with his back to me.

I was confused a bit was he trying to? Yes he was. He was trying to help me, as I was contemplating what he said, he turned to me and said irritably,

" Well, What are you waiting for? Climb on!" he gave me an annoyed look and then I became flustered and began blushing again, Kyo too I noticed.

Todd smirked and said in his mind 'their still the exact same as before' rolling his eyes, Todd sighed in aggravation then pushed me onto Kyo's back. Kyo and I were both startled, but Kyo regained his composure quickly, and standing up he hoisted me onto his back to carry me.

Author's Note:

shorter chapter I know but me thinks there be some romance blossoming between Kyo and dear Vixie. Want to see how it turns out rate and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2- Re-united the cat and the foxes: Part 2.

"So….uh Kyo?" I asked tentavely, he grunted to show he was listening.

" Where are we going exactly?" Kyo grunted again but answered anyway,

" To shishou's dojo, it's the closest place nearby" I gave him a dull look,

Ya right 'closest', I snorted more like the furthest. The hospital was closer, but I didn't argue. I was just too tired to argue.

Pretty soon I had fallen asleep, my head resting on Kyo's shoulder. He looked at me out of the corner of his eye and smiled. ' yup, still the same as ever' then he turned his attention back to the road ahead, Todd smiled as well.

'Just like old times I guess, I wonder how Kazuma is doing? Oh well, we'll find out soon enough.' Todd thought, then smiling…turned his attention to the road laying ahead that lead to a very handsome dojo, and Kyo and Todd both thought the exact same thing 'I'm home.'

I begun to stir in my sleep and slowly begun to open my eyes. I felt very warm and sleepy, so I figured I had been dreaming about seeing Yuki and Kyo again. Todd and I were most likely back at home if you can call that place a home, I snorted ya right, that place was hell on earth.

As I opened my eyes fully it was to see a unfamiliar ceiling above my head. I said it out loud without meaning too,

"Where am I? This isn't home? What's goin on?" I begun speaking into the air, when I heard another voice.

" Why hello Vixie, welcome back" I jumped a foot into the air.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket just my own Characters Vixie, Todd, Damian, and Kirstyn

Chapter 3- Some Scars Never Heal.

I spun around wildly to try and find out where that voice had come from, it seemed familiar to me.

A deep chuckle was heard and that voice again, that seemed to make me calmer.

" You still haven't changed much have you? Still as jumpy as ever aren't you?"

This time, when my eyes begun to travel around taking in my surroundings they landed on a man, who was crouched on the ground near where I had been laying, he seemed to be middle-aged with gray hair that was tied back into a ponytail and grey-brown eyes.

It was his eyes that gave him away though. I couldn't help it, I ran over to him and threw my arms around his neck.  
" Oh Master Kazuma! It's been so long hasn't it? I've missed you so much!"

I hugged him some more, taken slightly by surprise by my sudden affection he got over the shock and hugged me back.

" Yes, it has been awhile Vixie, how are you?" He asked me, my grip tightened a bit then I responded.

" Fine, and you Kazuma?" I asked him, my grip tightening a bit more around his neck.

He noticed this, but did not press the matter and giving me another squeeze he answered " I'm fine Vixie, thank you for asking."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, only my original Characters.

Warning: Hatori and Kazuma are a bit OC in this chapter.

Chapter 4- Some Scars Never Heal part 2.

I smiled, then suddenly I begun to feel light-headed and Kazuma must have noticed, because he laid me down on the mat I had been on earlier and felt my forehead.

" hmmmm…..just as I thought, your not fine at all, nor is Todd. You both looked a little pale when you came here and now you have a fever…ok, just rest here and I'll go call Hatori, now just rest Vix ok?" he asked me, turning to look at me.

" Ok Kazuma, I'll stay put." I said as I rolled over, my back to him now.

He smiled " That's my girl" was all he said before he left my room to go call Hatori.

My eyes widened when he said that, but before I could question him on the matter he went to call Hatori.

" Hatori" I whispered to myself.

" I wonder how he's doing? Oh well, guess I'll find out soon enough." I mumbled as I rolled over onto my side again, my back to the door and closed my eyes to rest.

I suddenly became overcome with sleepyness, I didn't know why though. Soon I was fast asleep again.

I was beginning to shiver again when I heard the door to my room open and hushed voices came in along with hurried footsteps. Soon, I could feel someone pulling the covers up to my chin and I could finally hear the voices clearly.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket but I do own the original characters.

Warning: Character OC ness.

Chapter 5-Sick….just perfect..

" You sure it's alright for you to be away from Akito right know? Won't you get punished for this?" I knew that voice immediately it was Kazuma, who tugged some more blankets up to my chin.

" Yes Kazuma, I'm sure. But even if I don't have his permission to be here, I am anyway."

My heart leapt, that voice was Hatori. God, it's been years since I heard that voice, I smiled softly. Then Hatori spoke again.

" I don't really care if I get punished for this, it's been awhile since I've seen the fox twins. Too long in my opinion, I am gonna give Vix here a routine check-up, but I'm also going to need to see Todd as well." Hatori said in the same voice I always remembered or was it? No it was a more concerned tone.

I furrowed my brow in thought, that couldn't be Hatori. He never worried about others. 'No, he always sounded like that when speaking about Todd or myself. Or any of the younger Sohma's for that matter, especially Kyo or Yuki.'

I was beginning to become flustered and it must of shown on my face, because soon I had a cool hand on my forehead under my white bangs.

" hmmm? Yeah she does have a fever and it feels like a high one. Kazuma? Could you please go get Todd, I need to check him as well." Hatori spoke again, the concern more pronounced in his voice this time.

" right away Hatori, he's probably practicing with Kyo in the main dojo, I'll go get him." Kazuma said as he left the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, I just own the oc's.

Chapter 7- Dark Past Revealed.

Hatori's hand was still on my forehead when I made a startled sniff and turned towards the hand. There beside me sat a young man who smiled warmly at me. His greenish-yellow eyes gave him away and his dark hair covering his left eye, meet Hatori Sohma.

" H…Hatori? Is it really you?" I asked weakly.

He just chuckled softly, he was only about 29. " Yes Vix, it's really me…..it's Hatori Sohma."

Hatori said this in barely a whisper, I couldn't contain myself. I sat up abruptly then wished I hadn't, because my head begun to spin and so did I. Hatori had his hands out infront of him, worried that I might suddenly faint. I almost did, and Hatori reacted so fast it amazed me, his hands and arms shoot out and caught me firmly around my waist. ( I know what your thinking, a huge POOF! Not gunna happen. Todd and I aren't even human, so we can hug the Sohma's like regular people.) because of my sudden dizzy spell, I was sent tumbling right into Hatori's strong chest.

" Don't strain yourself Vix, you need your rest." He told me firmly.

I gave a shuddering gasp, then without warning I threw my arms around his neck and sobbed out " Hatori, Hatori thank Kami it's really you!" then I grimaced.

Right away Hatori noticed this and frowning, pulled my arms off of him and looked me straight in the eyes.

" Vix, show me your rib-cage, lift up your shirt and show me" ( get your minds outta the gutter people, he's like a brother to me! )


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket but I do own my original Characters.

Chapter 7- Bringing To Light The Torments Of My Past.

I just frowned at him, and wrapped my arms around my waist tightly, shaking my head no, bad move because I let out a painful gasp. Hatori frowned again, then removed my arms and held them with one hand and used the other to lift up my shirt to look at my ribs ( Minds out of the gutter people, he's like a brother to me ).

I hissed at him, but could do nothing more because of the position I was in. Hatori's frown deepened as he saw the clumsy wrapping job someone had done of the bandages wrapped around my Torso, that fall with Yuki, Kyo and Tohru didn't help matters either. My wounds had been re-opened because of it.

"Spill it, where'd you get these injuries?" Hatori said seriously, his eyes darkening dangerously.

I finally managed to wrench my arms lose from his grip, and pulled my shirt down roughly, annoyed that Hatori made me show him.

" Where'd you get them Vixie." Hatori said angrily.

" There's no time to be stubborn, now tell me!" he said firmly.

That got my attention, he never sounded like that. Sure he said things firmly but this time his words weren't just firm they had faultered a bit.

I stared at Hatori, a bit surprised then regained my composure and said to him coldly " I got them in some street fights ok?"

After saying that, I shifted my head a bit so my bangs fell in my face so Hatori couldn't see my eyes, because then he could tell I was lying to his face through my teeth.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket, but I do own Vixie, Todd, Damian, and kirstyn.

Chapter 8- Bringing To Light The Torments Of My Past pt. 2.

Hatori just frowned at me, as my eyes were covered with my white hairand said "Vixie, I know your lying to me, I've known you since you were 4 yrs old. You can't lie to me, no matter how hard you try."

I was shocked, I hadn't known he knew me that well, ' I might as well tell him' I thought to myself, I sucked in a deep breath and rose my head to meet Hatori's concerned filled eyes, then opened my mouth to speak " Hatori I…." I never got to finish though cause at that time Todd was brought in by Kazuma with Kyo at his side and they all approached Hatori and I. I just bowed my head again, my white hair covering my eyes once again, a silent tear slide down my cheek. I hoped nobody saw it though, but with my luck, Kyo and Todd both saw it, I could sense it because Todd was trying to look through my thoughts at the same time. I quickly shut him out, with my mind traps and a hissed ' Stay outta my head Todd.'

Todd kinda faultered a bit, then shot me a nasty look but stayed outta my head after that. Your probably wondering how Todd and I can do this, we are twins after all and demons as well, it's a special ability demon twins posses, anyway forget that it's a whole other story. Anyway, Hatori looked at Todd and said sternally "How did you and Vixie get those injuries Todd? And don't tell me it was from street fights, Vix already tried that." Todd looked at him, then glared at me and I glared at him but did nothing else.

Todd growled in annoyance "Dammit, we can't lie to you can we Hari?" Hatori just shook his head " I practically raised you 2." Todd bowed his head as well his eyes hidden by his whit hair, the exact same colour as mine and he sighed " Fine, I'll tell you the truth…" I bit my lip tensing up at his words.

Next chapter will be up and running as soon as I get a review, things are getting interesting eh? Rate and Review please!!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits basket, but I do own Vixie, Todd, Damien, and Kirstyn.

Chapter 10- Skeletons in the closet.

Hatori turned his attention immediately to Todd, waiting patiently for him to speak.

Todd grit his teeth, and almost sensing Todd's discomfort Hatori turned to Kazuma and Kyo and asked " Im sorry but could you 2 possibly leave for a few minutes while I examine the twins?" both were a bit surprised, but nodded and granting Hatori his request they got up and left with a bow.

As soon as they were gone, Hatori sighed then turned to us " ok you two, spill!!" we both grimaced at Hatori's raised voice then begun to spoke.

"ok Hatori…ok, here's the story it all started a few months ago…." Todd began as I curled up against him, taking a breath he continued " As I said it all started a few months ago, no..that's not true this has been happening for years. Vix and I just got up the courage to leave and, well what im trying to say is…Your right we didn't get these from street fights, we got them from…him" He trembled slightly as I whimpered.

Hatori's eyes had fire in them " The bastard, the fucking sick bastard!!" he growled out, Todd and I were taken aback by this, Hatori never swore, and I mean never. He turned to us and asked in a strangled voice " Todd, could you possibly step out while I exam Vixie first?" Todd looked hesitant to leave me, but reluctantly he got up and left. As he begun the examination, I noticed he was shaking wondering why he was I reached out and touched his arm, he turned to me and asked, rather abruptly " Vix? Were you raped?"

I was shocked, and not knowing what to say I just sat there opening and closing my mouth. Then suddenly I lunged at Hatori and he caught me in shock "umfff…." He said in shocked " Vix?" I just cried, and all Hatori could do was hold me.

Kinda shockin eh? Rate and Review for more please ok? Thank you!!!


End file.
